


Seven Days

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Possibly triggering for sexual assault. Expect sexual coercion - this contains Ampora being very pushy.</p><p>Seven days was all it took. Seven days to crack Kankri Vantas to break his celibacy vow. Seven days to convince him to release the extreme sexual frustration he'd amassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Possibly triggering for sexual assault. Expect sexual coercion - this contains Ampora being very pushy.
> 
> This is just a really short ficlet, I may write more if the response to this is good or if I continue shipping this.

He'd done it.

Cronus had gone straight for the weak spot in Kankri – his logic. And of course Cronus was so manipulative and slick with his words, he'd caught Kankri completely off-guard. You could tell he'd been planning this move for ages.

This wasn't just some cheap flirting attempt, a simple backrub and proposition with some inappropriate commentary. No, this took time. A week Cronus had spent buttering Kankri up, at first so gradually he was none the wiser to Cronus's advances. But Cronus had known Kankri long enough to see where his boundaries lay.

See, in Cronus' eyes, Kankri's celibacy was unnecessary and by liberating him of it, he was doing Kankri a favor. Seven days was all it took for Cronus to use all the dirtiest most manipulative tricks in the book to win Kankri over.

Of course, this was completely disgusting. Kankri knew that. By the end of the week, Kankri could see exactly what Cronus was doing, but by that time it was too late. He was already worked up into a sexual frenzy, taunted and teased about his celibacy – he already went through plenty of times when celibacy was more difficult and the tension became almost unbearable. Of course, celibacy was not easy. Kankri did not dislike sexual encounters at all, it was merely his principles and strong moral code that kept him all these years from engaging in any kind of sexual activity. But it wasn't foolproof and he knew that soon enough, he would break.

But Cronus, of all people? Kankri would have liked his first joint sexual experience to be with someone trustworthy, comforting and calm who would take it slow and be cautious of Kankri's boundaries. By contrast, Cronus had been anything but calm and slow. The entire encounter was an energy-fuelled burst of pent up sexual frustration from both sides. Cronus' sex drive was big by nature, and Kankri's was a result of years of built up squirming and teasing and distractions which had all culminated in this one night. This one damn night.

This night.

Contrary to how it sounds, Kankri had never had so much fun in his life. He completely lost himself, it was like being a completely different person. He could not remember the last time he lost his mind, lost his cognitive reasoning, and lost his sense. All that existed was him and Cronus and the intense release he was experiencing.

Bulges writhing, dripping, aching. For all this time, his bulge was ignored and neglected. All those times when he'd been absolutely dying for some relief from the immense sexual frustration, but never allowed himself to experience it because he felt that disciplining his body was necessary to strengthen his mind and self control. All that time spent trying to ignore his bulge pressing against his pants, begging his attention whilst Kankri just bit his lip and suffered through it, blushing brightly and clenching his eyes shut the entire time. It was never easy and he knew deep down that one day, he was going to give in. His resolve just wasn't strong enough, his mind too easily manipulated and changed.

But that release! Kankri knew it would be a relief but he had no idea just how much pressure he'd accumulated and had to unload. Even Cronus was kind of shocked at how aggressively Kankri reached orgasm.

Biting, 

screaming, 

scratching, 

clenching, 

panting,

relief.

It was amazing.

It was unimaginably good.

It coursed through his body, rippling all throughout his shaking, weak person.

And this person, this troll on top of him, panting into his collarbone, had done it. He'd broken him. He did this.

He could hear Cronus' name echoed in his ears. His own voice, a far-off distant sound to him, muffled by his lover's body and his own exhausted excitement.

Cronus.

That s9n 9f a 6itch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! This was just an experiment really. I'm experimenting with my Kankri ships. I was thinking about the huge amount of sexual frustration he might experience.


End file.
